Saving Annabeth
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: "You were everything to him! You were his family! He loved you! And what did you do? You abandoned him! You are the reason all of this has happened to him!" Ariana yelled at her. Annabeth gets kidnapped by Luke's half sister and Percy must rescue her before its too late. Percabeth fluff and sad moments. Rated T just because I don't know how it will turn out.
1. Percy

**(A/N) This is originally written as a submission to School For The Arts but I thought it was good enough to share with you all! Yay! I do not own Percy Jackson sadly. The evil troll Riordan does. Please R&R! All of this is in Percy's POV.**

Where am I? How did I get here? What is this place? These were all questions that were running through my head. I seem to be in some sort of cave. It's dark in here and I can barely see what's in front of me. I check my pockets and thankfully I still had riptide with me. I pulled it out and uncapped it then watched as my pen turned into a sword. The sword gave off a faint glow but now I am able to see a little more. I still cannot recognize this place. I still can't think of any possibilities of how I got here. The last thing that I remember is packing up for camp in my room. I even remember the conversation my mom and I were having before I left to pack.

"…And you be sure to pack those new shirts and pants I bought you." My mom was ranting on about my packing list.

"Oh and be sure to pack plenty of underwear and stuff to keep you busy when you're just having a lazy day in your cabin or in the water."

"Mom I have been going to camp for 5 years now; I think I know what to pack."

"I know, I know I'm just being a mother again. You know how I worry."

"Come on mom, what's there to worry about? I think after the titan war I'm pretty much indestructible."

"Oh that reminds me; I don't want you going to camp with that big head of yours. Just because you helped defeat the titan lord, Typhon, and Morpheus doesn't mean that you get to order everyone around and slack off on your classes."

"Of course mom, I would never think about doing that. Besides I'm sure if I do get like that, Annabeth or the kids from the Ares cabin will straighten me out."

She laughed a little at this knowing full well who these people are. "Alright I suppose I should let you get packing now." She waved me off to my room.

"Thank you. If it will make you feel better you can check my bags when I'm done."

She gave me a sweet motherly smile. "You're a good son Percy. Now go, go pack your bags. I'll make dinner in the mean time."

I walked off to my room and got two large suit cases out. I started putting in my camp clothes first then some text books that Annabeth gave me. While putting one of the books in a picture fell out. I picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of Annabeth and me after our first real kiss. We were still soaking wet after coming from inside the lake. I sat on my bed still staring at the picture, and then everything went black.

It seems like only a few seconds ago that conversation happened. I started to look around more trying to see if I could find an exit. I stood up and started walking slowly keeping one foot out stretched in case there are pits or traps of some sort. Walking a few more steps ahead I hear someone. I freeze in the spot I'm standing in and waited to hear anymore talking. I heard it again; it wasn't talking that I heard but it was someone moaning like they were in pain. The moans sounded close so I walked forward a bit more moving my sword back and forth letting the glow light my way. I heard the moan again and up ahead of me was the person making those sounds. The person was curled up on the ground. I saw long curly blond hair and a smallish figure so I guessed the person was a girl. She moaned again and turned around. I immediately recognized the face.

It was Annabeth. I ran to her side and dropped my sword.

"Annabeth can you hear me!" I yelled but not too loudly.

I tried to reach down and grab her and pull her close to me but when I tried my arms passed right through her. What was going on here?

"Annabeth! Annabeth can you hear me? Please answer me!" I yelled a little louder.

"Percy?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Annabeth I'm here! Nod your head if you can hear me!"

She nodded her head. "Just barely." She whispered again.

How could she barely hear me? I'm yelling right next to her.

"Can you see me?"She nodded her head no.

Just then I figured that this was a dream and Annabeth could only hear me. Then out of nowhere a sinister laugh broke the silence.

"Oh good your awake." A girlish voice said coming from somewhere up above. I looked up and standing on a ledge was a tall girl who looked to be about 14 with long velvet red hair and Hispanic skin. She wore a camp T-shirt and jean shorts. I could also see that she had a sword strapped to her side.

"Hello Annabeth; remember me?"

Annabeth turned and looked up, then in a strained voice she said,

"Ariana."

"Very good. Yes my name is Ariana Vengar. Vengar meaning to avenge. I guess my father knew what my future would hold."

She said all of this like it was supposed to mean something to us.

"Who is your father?" I tried asking but she seemed to have not noticed me. She never even gave me a glance.

"Who is your father?" Annabeth asked softly.

This time Ariana answered.

"My father is Hermes and Luke was my half brother."

Annabeth cringed a bit at the sound of his name.

"Oh but I think that's enough information for now. I just wanted to come and you know, make sure your not dead, I want the honor in that part. Oh and just so you know, if you try to escape I have gorgons in every entrance, every hall, and every corner of this mountain. But it's not like you're in any shape to move anyhow."

At that two gorgons entered the room.

"Just to make my point these two will keep you company here. Goodbye."

She waved goodbye and left through a hole in the cave. I looked back down at Annabeth and she was facing my direction, she looked so helpless and scared.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll find you. I won't let you die."

"Please hurry."

I shut my eyes and concentrated on going back to my room. Then I woke with a jump in my bed. There are many thing I hate about being a demigod. The monsters, the gods always making you get them their things, nearly getting killed every time you walked out the door; but the this I hate the most are the dreams. I was now breathing hard like I was out of breath and I was sweating on my face. I got off my bed and ran to the kitchen to see my mom still making dinner.

"Hello Percy; have you finished packing already? Dinner is just about done."

Then she turned around and faced me.

"Percy what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I tried to catch my breath; my heart was still beating a mile a minute. I took in a big gulp of air then breathed out and I looked at my mom.

"Annabeth's in trouble."


	2. At the Camp

As soon as morning came the next day I had my mom drive me straight to camp. I didn't even want to eat blue waffles for breakfast, which is a big deal. It took 20 minutes for us to get from my apartment to camp. I said a quick goodbye to my mom and gave her a big hug. I felt bad for leaving her so quickly like this but I knew she knew how big a deal this was.

"Hey Percy." I heard my mom call out.

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

"I will mom, don't worry."

"And don't worry too much about Annabeth. She is a strong girl and I know she is alright."

"Thanks mom." She smiled at me and I forced a smile back.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too mom." I grabbed my bags again and hiked up the hill.

When I got to the border I could see how troubled the camp looked. I guess everyone knew about Annabeth too. I walked down the hill onto camp and see Chiron gallop towards me with a satyr.

"Percy I am so glad to see you here. I'm afraid I have some terrible news." The satyr grabbed my bags and walked towards my cabin.

"Annabeth's in trouble." I said monotonously.

"Why yes. How did you know?" He asked bewildered.

"I had a dream. A daughter of Hermes kidnapped her and beat her up."

"This is awful. Why would anybody do this to Annabeth?"

"The daughter of Hermes said she was Luke's half sister so maybe they were really close and she wants revenge for what happened to him."

"Yes I suppose that makes since but why just Annabeth?"

A camper ran up to Chiron and told him something about the rock wall.

"I'm sorry Percy but I have to take care of something else. Feel free to look through the Athena cabin for any clues or notes leading to the whereabouts of Annabeth." I watched him gallop away with the camper towards a lava spewing rock wall.

I headed towards the Athena cabin and outside on the porch and grass there were Athena kids crying and kids comforting the crying ones. No one patted me attention when I walked through the door. I gazed the book shelves and saw nothing unusual so I moved on to her architect plans. Every design was so beautiful; so Greek like. The gods were lucky to have picked her to rebuild Olympus. I looked over Poseidon's fountain plans and Hestia's new hearth, but there were no signs of her absence. MY eyes drifted to Daedalus' laptop. The laptop was still open and plugged in, and the screen had unfinished writing on it. Annabeth would never stop in the middle of planning like that. I was giving up on finding clues but then I turned to the bunk beds and saw the most heart breaking sight in the world. Annabeth's Yankee hat and dagger where lying in the middle of her bunk. I reached down and grabbed them both. I nearly broke down and cried. She had no way of protecting herself. She couldn't go invisible or kill any gorgons with her dagger because, unlike my sword, none of these could just pop back next to her. I folded the hat into my back pocket and fit her dagger through my belt. I stormed out of the cabin and off towards Chiron.

"Chiron we need to talk."

"Yes my boy? Did you find anything?" I showed him the two items.

"I need to get a quest now. I don't care if it's for me or not. I will travel all around the world and back by myself looking for her if it means she can get back safely."

"You are aware of the dangers?"

"I don't care about risks, just getting my girlfriend back."

"Alright you may go to the Oracle tonight."

"No that's too late, I need to go now."

"Alright if you feel that you must then go."

"Thanks Chiron." I bolted to the Big House and up to the attic.

Not much had changed up here; all the trophies of past demigods had been placed up here. Cobwebs were everywhere and the floor was almost white from dust. This room was just used to hold things that no one wanted so no one found the need to clean up in here. Walking towards the hippie skeleton I did see a new item placed up here; Backbiter, Luke's sword. I turn to the Oracle, who was sitting in the same spot as always. I knew she has been dead for thousands of years but even still she looked down right terrible; having to give prophecies and riddles to heroes for thousands even after death can take a lot out of you. I'm sure she is happy to know that by next week Rachel will be the new Oracle and she can finally lay to rest. I kneel down in front of her and began to speak.

"Hey Oracle." I began lamely. "For your last words could you please give me word to where Annabeth is? Just give me a prophecy, a riddle, a hint, anything! Just please help me save Annabeth; as a last request from a pleading hero."

I knelt there for some time till green smoke began to faintly seep out of her mouth and fill the room. Then she began to speak in that creepy three person voice.

"Trapped on land in a watery cave, held captive by one who never forgave. 29.386811,-82.446706. Talk to the one whose name is Nyx." The green mist slowly went back in her mouth as she layed to rest again.

It didn't sound like a normal prophecy but it was something and that's all I cared about. I ran out of the attic faster than I have ever ran before. I went looking for Chiron and found him talking to Grover in the meeting room. By the concerned look on Grover's face I could tell that he knew all that was happening.

"Ah Percy; have you retrieved any information?"

"Yes I have, though it's not a prophecy." I told them what the Oracle told me.

"That's strange. The Oracle hasn't used a riddle like that in ages. Perhaps she is just tired and can't spew out a complicated prophecy." Chiron said.

"Well thank goodness for that. I don't think we have time to decipher anything too complicated." I said in relief.

"Well let's go ahead and decipher this one." Grover said.

"Okay first there is 'trapped on land in a watery cave.'" Chiron said.

"Percy do you know anything of watery caves?"

"Sure; they are caves with water filled inside. It's where people go cave diving. Though most of these caves are completely filled with water; maybe the land part means that there is an area in the cave not covered in water." I said.

"And 'held captive by one who never forgave' is easy. Arian is the one behind all of this and she obviously has not forgiven any of us for the death of Luke."

"Yes but I have to ask again; why was it only Annabeth who was captured?" Chiron asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because of the time Luke came to Annabeth's house."

"Yes, maybe." I could tell how much this was bothering him. It was bothering us all.

"Alright guys let's try and figure out the rest." Grover said breaking the silence.

"The next part looks like coordinates. I mean the L's aren't there but what else could have two sets of large numbers?"

"Good job Grover. I would have never thought of that." He gave me a small smile, grateful to be helpful.

"Seek out the one named Nyx. That one is more difficult. Nyx is the goddess of night but ever since Airtimes took over the job of the moon she kind of left." Chiron explained.

"Well obviously the Oracle should know that. Maybe that bit isn't important. We should focus on what we know." I said trying to speed this up.

"Perhaps your right. You should go look up where the coordinates lead." Chiron said.

"Florida. I'm not sure where exactly yet but it's on the left side of Florida." Both Chiron and Grover stared at me with blank expressions.

"It's a Poseidon thing; I discovered it during the hunt for the Golden Fleece and Grover."

"Yes, of course. Well you should go and pack for your trip Percy." I nodded and ran out the door.

I headed for my cabin and heard a pair of hooves galloping towards me. I turned around and saw Grover.

"I'm coming with you Percy!" I heard him yell out.

"You sure man? I know caves aren't your thing."

"Annabeth is my friend too. I know you guys would do the same for me whether it was fighting spiders or going on a plane." I smiled at him.

"You know is G-man." I patted him on the shoulders.

"Let's go save Annabeth."


	3. Krakens and Crazy Girls

**Okay so I have gotten a lot of reviews saying that Annabeth is OOC in this and I'm truly sorry about that but this was just an idea I had and thought I'd try it out. Anyways please review. I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters except for Ariana. **

Grover and I spent 10 minutes packing and only came out with 2 bags each. One bag for clothes and sleeping material and the other bag is for weapons, ambrosia and nectar. We headed over to the only boat this camp had. Greeks didn't really like using boats and preferred other things like chariots but the camp had one built for me or for any quests that really required one. It was a regular ketch sail boat so it was easy for me to control everything like the rope and sails. We put our bags down to the bunk area. I untied the last rope and got aboard the boat. I controlled the sails to go down and for the boat to speed down the water. We have been sailing for an hour at full speed and we were only outside of Virginia. It was now 6:00 and it was getting dark out. Grover was pacing the boat mumbling something to himself. I leaned against the boat railing and started into the passing water. I heard Grover trot over to me.

"Thinking about Annabeth?"

"I'm really scared Grover. If you could have just seen how she looked. I've never seen her look so weak; like smiling would hurt her."

"Percy I promise you that she is going to be okay. Remember when she was taken by Dr. Thorn? She had to hold up the entire sky by herself! She was just fine afterward with a little medical help. Annabeth is a strong girl just because you two got together doesn't mean she got any weaker."

"Yeah I guess I just worry about her more now."

"Percy she has been in worse situations before; we all have. You just need to believe that she'll make it out alive."

I opened my mouth to say something but then the boat rocked violently. Grover and I looked around the boat looking for the source of the movement. The boat stopped rocking and everything was dead silence. We waited a bit hoping it was just a few sharks passing by but then the sound water erupting came from behind us. We turned around to see a giant kraken going crazy. It made a horrible screeching sound and swung it's tentacles down at us. He broke part of a side rail and Grover and I bolted down to grab our bags with the weapons. We ran back up but before we fought I tried to communicate with it.

"Why are you attacking us?" I asked mentally.

All I got from him was "kill, kill, kill" Alrighty then, lets fight. I pulled out Riptide and Grover began to swing at its tentacles with a sword and I ran up to a higher point of the boat. I started to will the water to move around the kraken trying to get him away from the boat; but no matter what whether I moved him under or above water he would just drag the boat with him. I looked down at Grover and saw that he had taken a whole tentacle off and the wound spot was leaking out gold ooze. I tried to figure out what to do. I couldn't move the kraken or he would break the boat in half and cutting off his tentacles would take too long and we are on a time limit. What to do? What to do? Then it hit me.

"Grover go into the bag and grab all the spears! Throw them all into the kraken's eyes!"

He did as he was told and grabbed 10 retractable spears from the bag and one by one he lengthened them and through them into the kraken's eyes. As he started to do that I jumped into the water besides the kraken and took out my sword again. I built up the pressure of the water around me and I rocket out of the ocean. I soared high above the kraken's head and while he was temporarily blinded I fell down and slashed my sword down the length of his head and gold ooze came pouring out. By the time I fell back into the water the kraken burst completely in gold dust and disappeared. I got out of the water and back into the boat.

"Well let's hope we don't run into anymore of those. Monsters are just the worst of timing." Grover said.

"Yeah, you got that right. Alright let's see if this thing can go any faster."

I used all the strength I had left to move the boat and currents as fast as I could. Within another 20 minutes we arrived outside of Williston, Florida. By now it was about 8:00 and we could barely see a thing. We had to use the illuminating blue light of my sword and the small lantern that Grover brought. We only had walk another 20 before we reached the first cave on sight. It was a big cave entrance with a long stair case leading down to a dock surrounded by water.

"Well this is the right coordinates but how do we know for sure? We can't just waste our time in every cave of Florida." I said.

Grover looked around then stopped his sight above the cave entrance.

"Hey look there."

He pointed in line of his sight. At the top of the cave was a symbol with a woman's face in the center.

"Isn't that Nyx? Maybe that's what the Oracle meant by look for one named Nyx. This cave must once have been guarded by her." Grover said.

"You're a genius, man." I said smiling at him.

We walked down to the dock at the bottom of the stairs. We looked down into the water and saw another entrance leading further into the cave; it was deep and dark.

"Maybe you should wait here Grover. I can move a lot faster without having to worry about popping air bubbles. Besides you don't look too well."

His face had a scared expression on it and he was shaking a bit. I knew he didn't like caves especially after our adventure through the labyrinth.

"Yeah…Yeah maybe that's a good idea." He said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe you can go up and patrol for gorgons; I'm sure there are some wondering around here."

"Alright Percy; I'll be waiting up there for you." As he trotted back up the stairs I reached into a bag and pulled out Annabeth's cap and dagger.

I stuck the hat in my back pocket and strapped her dagger on my belt. Then I made sure I had Riptide and jumped into the water. I swam towards the first tunnel and had to take Riptide out to use the little light that it had to light my way through. The cave seemed to go on forever; I don't even want to think how Annabeth and all the others made it to where they were. Then I came up to a sign that said μόνο ημίθεοι which I translated to Demigods Only. Well no turning back now. I swam through the tunnel and came up to a surface area of the cave. Sure enough when I got on the surface I saw Annabeth still lying down scratched on the ground. I ran up to her and held her in my arms.

"Annabeth? Annabeth can you hear me?" No reply; she was out cold.

I took the cap out and placed it on her head and she immediately turned invisible. Then I took her dagger and left it by her.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'll get you out of this."

"Hahahaha." I heard an evil laugh coming from further into the cave.

Then Arian came out on top of the cliff as she had before.

"Well isn't this just perfect. The famous Percy Jackson did come. I did want to kill you just as well but I didn't think you'd actually show up. Annabeth of course insisted that you would but we all have our doubts about things. Where is your little goat friend?" She grinned evilly at me.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled angrily at her.

"Fine, whatever. He wasn't part of this anyways; I just wanted you and little Annie." She looked down and was shocked not to see anyone there.

"Where is she?" She yelled frustrated.

"That's still none of your business. Why are you doing this to her? Killing her so slowly. What happened to Luke wasn't our faults."

"Oh yes it is. Annabeth could have stopped him when he came to her in need. She should have never left him. She was everything to him! She was his family!"

"She didn't mean to abandon him Ariana! He was down a wrong path and we all tried to stop him. He was being devoured by Kronos. He did the right thing by killing himself."

"Don't you ever say something like that! You all never even thought of another way. You only thought about death."

"Ariana, please. We are all sorry and trust me when I say that if we could bring Luke back we would."

"Apologies won't fix anything. Now prepare to die along with my brother." She whistled and about 8 gorgons came pouring out of the entrance next to her.

"No Ariana! We are going to fight one on one. Me against you; it's the only way you'll get justice."

"Very well then, have it your way Jackson." She jumped down the cliff and onto the surface we were on.

I thought that jump would have shattered her but she seemed unfazed. She pulled out her sword and I stepped in front of Annabeth so she wouldn't be in the way of fire. I pulled Riptide out and without warning she charged at me. Thankfully sword fighting was my best class and I have had years learning different techniques. Ariana on the other hand was a little sloppy. Sure she must have had Luke to teach her because before me he was the best fighter at camp but I knew those lessons didn't last any longer than mine had. She tried to stab me in my stomach but I parried her sword out of her hand. It skidded across the floor and I pointed the tip of my sword to her neck.

"Please, Ariana just stop now. I don't want to hurt you. We can work things out." She exhaled loudly.

"Fat chance Jackson."

She ducked under my sword and dove for hers. This girl wasn't going to give up and I had to get both Annabeth and I out of here. We went back to sword fighting and she didn't make as much mistakes. We parried, poummeled, enveloped, and blocked but were getting nowhere. I kept glancing up at the gorgons who looked just about ready to pounce on me. This had to be stopped, but not by me. I tried using my empathy link with Grover to communicate with him.

"Hey G-man."

"Whoa! Dude you scared me. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah; for now. Listen do you still have your reed pipes?"

"Of course; I never leave without them."

"Great. Okay I need you to cause a giant crack in the ground about 30 feet in front of you. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes Percy, I'll get right on it."

Good now our escape should be coming up soon. Unfortunately while I was distracted I didn't notice that a gorgon had dropped down behind me and had just cut me in the back. There wasn't that much pain because of my Achilles' heel but I still didn't like getting slashed at with a sword. I turned around a quickly cut the gorgon into golden dust. At that time Ariana must have found a perfect opportunity to strike me and blew her sword pretty close to my Achilles' spot. I dropped to my knees and winced in pain then layed on the floor.

"Oh I think I might have just found your weakness."

I turned my head enough to see that she was about to stab her sword in my spot. I couldn't move; but apparently I didn't need to because she screamed out in pain. Someone had stabbed a dagger at the back of her knee. As she collapsed to the floor I looked up to see Annabeth standing there.

"Nobody hurts me or my friends." She said very weakly yet very angry.

She looked about ready to faint so I stood up and caught her.

"Let's get out of here." She nodded at me and the whole cavern began to shake.

The whole thing was caving in. All the gorgons began to scream and ran away. I picked up Annabeth bridal style and headed for the water. I created an air bubble so she could breathe and I willed the water to take us back to the entrance. We caught up with Grover and ran to the boat as fast as we could. Once aboard the ship I got us all at a safe distance and I brought Annabeth down to the bunk room and tucked her in and fed her ambrosia with nectar. I began to smile again because she was slowly healing and I knew we were all safe. We were all going to make it back to camp alive.

**Should I write more? **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
